


Strings

by tryingherbestpacito



Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Inhuman Clay | Dream, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Phil does care for his kids, Ranboo is a true Neutral, Spy Philza, Spy Ranboo, but like not that much tbh, honestly i was just messing around with my own Ranboo lore, light dreamsmp spoilers, takes place after that failed execution lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/pseuds/tryingherbestpacito
Summary: Every spy has their reasons...
Relationships: Ranboo & Philza
Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> So i heard about Dream havin a spy in L'manberg and since i couldn't decide i made both Phil and Ranboo "Spies"
> 
> Lmao jk there are so many more "spies" than just them

“So they finally got you eh Phil?” Dream chuckles, watching from the shadows as the winged man paced “Well, that was fun while it lasted!”

“I’d really like to tell you off right about now” the blonde grumbles, glaring at the Admin “What do you want?”

“Now, now. Is that any way to talk to the person who’s currently keeping your remaining sons alive? You’re lucky I put that compass in Quackity’s inventory for Techno to pick up” Dream hummed

“You and I _both_ know you could care less if Techno and Tommy are safe” Philza hisses, summoning a sword into his gloved hand

“I’m starting to think the raging anger in your sons is genetic” Dream laughed, nudging away the sword point aimed at his chest. The blonde muttered something angrily and put away his weapon before continuing his pacing “Anyway~ Just wanted to drop off some more info before heading out. Butcher army is still going strong so you might want to keep an eye on them, you are after all next to their little “secret” meeting room” Phil froze in his pacing, head snapping up

“How did you know-“ Dream tilted his head a little and smirked, tapping his chest lightly “Right. Admin.” Dream chuckled and waved his hand dismissively

“As I was saying, keep me updated on anything reckless they’re planning. Last thing I want is the Antarctic Empire on my ass because L’manberg is too stupid to keep to themselves” he huffs, rubbing the back of his neck before heading for the door “Also, if you hear about a festival coming up… best to stay home that day, if they even let you out of house arrest for the day. I promise you that’s gonna get messy-”

“The Execution.” Phil blurts out, stopping Dream in his tracks “How did you know they were planning on trying to kill Techno? It was top-secret information wasn’t it?” the masked man laughs a little to himself and only then does Phil notice the second intruder in his house, how he’d missed the gangly creature was beyond him but the silent teen was there all the same. Glowing red and green eyes watched Phil carefully, black and white tail flicking slightly when Dream adjusted the little crown nestled in the teen’s hair

“Oh come on now, did you _really_ think you were my only spy Phil?” Dream hums “You should already know I have eyes and ears everywhere.” And with that the Admin is gone, leaving behind only a few clouds of smoke and green sparkles. Ranboo visibly relaxes once he’s gone, resting the back of his head against the wall he’d been leaning on and letting out a relived sigh.

“Ranboo mate?” Philza asks warily “You told Dream about the Execution?” Ranboo nods silently, holding up a leather-bound book

“I'm the Minutes Man.” He mutters, adjusting the half white half, black mask that matched the split coloration of his skin “I’m there at nearly every meeting.”

“Why’re you doing this kid?” the blonde sighs, heading for his chests to try and find a way to pry off the ankle monitor around his foot “If L’manberg finds out you’re helping us you’ll be marked a traitor.” Rangoo gazes out the window at the iron cage on the stage, now housing an anvil instead of the Piglin-hybrid it had been designed to contain

“I know.” He admits quietly, fiddling with his fur tipped tail “But, you and your family have always been kind to me Philza. I’m merely returning the favor.” Phil pauses, remembering how he’d saved the boy a few weeks ago from perma-dying in lava, of how Tubbo had given him a grand tour of the city when he’d first arrived, how much Tommy had rambled about the teen helping him pull pranks.

He vaguely remembers Techno telling him years ago about a black and white Ender-hybrid child he’d found in the Nether and had placed back in the Overworld.

“I appreciate it.” Phil tells him honestly, smiling reassuringly at the nervous boy “But why help Dream, of all people?!” Ranboo sinks a little, staring at the floor with a far away look on his face

“Well, the truth is…” the teen starts, pointed ears flicking anxiously “I owe him my life.”

* * *

_He doesn’t know how long he’s been running, it could have been hours or maybe even days. All he knows is that he **can’t** stop running, because if he stops running then he’ll be caught and even death was preferable to the fate that awaited him in the shackles his pursuers held._

_There’s a wall in his way, a wall that stretches far and wide and he’s panicking, looking around frantically for a way in. He climbs a tree instead, crawling on a branch that hung over the border and dropping down into the land past the wall. There is powerful magic in the air, in the ground, all around but he pays it no heed, continuing further into the territory in a desperate attempt to escape._

_He’s still running when there is crackle in the air, magic surging all around the panicked teen. He cowers as a hoodie wearing man appears in front of him, floating over the ground for a few moments before silently landing on the soft forest floor. The black smile on the pure white mask under the green hood glares unsettlingly at the teen, enchanted diamond sword in his gloved hand aimed at the boy_

_“Who are you?” he hisses, face completely hidden under the mask “How did you get in?”_

_“P-please” the teen begs, trying hard not to break down sobbing at the man’s feet “I-I’m just trying to get to SMP-“_

_“What for?” he barks, grip tightening on the sword’s hilt_

_“I heard they accept hybrids of any breed” he sputters out, green and red eyes flicking around paranoidly “And that hunters aren’t allowed within the borders” the sword lowers a little_

_“You running from hunters kid?” he asks, putting the sword away but still keeping a safe distance. The teen nods rapidly_

_“I think I lost them at the wall” he whimpers, looking over his shoulder anxiously, tail swishing unhappily “Please, I-I’ll leave as soon as I can-“_

_“Quit crying already” the man huffs, shoving hands into the hoodie pocket and wandering into the woods “What’s your name kid?”_

_“Ranboo” he replies, nervously following after the stranger since he didn’t know what else to do_

_“Ranboo huh?” the man hums, glancing over his shoulder to better inspect the mess the teen is in. Ranboo knows he doesn’t look his best, dress shirt tattered and torn, and covered with wounds from head to toe. He usually didn’t care about his appearance, but under the strange man’s scrutiny he felt horribly exposed. “My name is Dream.” He introduces “I’m the Admin of this is realm you’re in. Welcome to SMP Ranboo.”_

_“W-wait. This is really SMP?!” he exclaims, relief washing over him “For real?!”_

_“Yep” Dream nods “Enjoy your stay.” He vanishes into thin air, leaving behind crackling energy and a puff of smoke. Ranboo nearly starts crying with joy, leaning against a tree to compose himself. SMP was a well known safe haven for people of all backgrounds, hybrids, humans and cursed alike. He was finally free, safe to live in peace and a weight is lifted off his shoulders._

_He continues his trek through the forest, looking for a good place to settle down and build some sort of shelter before nightfall, not knowing how well the Admin he’d met regulated hostile mobs. He’s setting up a small dirt cave when he hears a branch break behind him. He whips around, defensively holding the wooden sword he’d managed to craft before his heart plummets._

_“There’s our little calico” the hunter purrs, the others laughing darkly as they approach the frightened teen “Did the kitty think he could run?”_

_“S-stay away f-from me!!” Ranboo yells, shakily clutching his weapon “Go away!!”_

_“Aw don’t be like that!~” another laughs, summoning an iron axe and grinning ferally at the wide-eyed panic on the boy’s face “We’ll have lots of fun if you just stop running off! Plenty of people would pay a lot of money for your pretty colors”_

_“You ever seen red ender eyes?” another asks her companions with a wicked smile “So pretty! I might keep them for myself!~”_

_“Come on kid, just come with us quietly okay?”_

_Ranboo runs, long legs vaulting over the small hill he’d created and carrying him over the forest floor. He can hear the hunters close behind and feels the poisoned arrows graze his skin. He hisses in pain, feet beginning to stumble as the potent drugs start kicking in. Finally, one of the Weakening arrows lodges into his shoulder, sending him to the ground roughly, head spinning as he tries to crawl away. The hunters are laughing as they close in and it occurs to the teen that he’d been toyed with, chased down like a rat solely for their own sick entertainment. He can feel the tears running down his face as his hands scrabble for more dirt, for just one more inch to put between him and his doom._

_“No more running Kitty” the leader grins as Ranboo sits up with a rock clenched in his hand, ready to fight despite the state he was in “You won’t do much with that.” He mocks, summoning a diamond axe and raising it high “Just hold still ‘kay? We won’t make as much money if you’re all mangled up” Ranboo flinches, bracing himself for the blow. There is a loud crackle of magic and the hunter is sent flying back into his team “What the hell-“_

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in my realm?” Dream demands, baring sharp teeth from under the half-disk he now wore on his face “You have a lot of balls thinking you can hunt in **my** territory”_

_“Look man, fuck off okay?” the hunter snaps, getting up and approaching the furious Admin “That’s **our** prize and we’re not leaving without it. So stay out of our business unless you wanna be next.” Ranboo flinches, trying to scoot away- not from the hunters, but from the creature the hunters had managed to thoroughly piss off_

_“Oh?” Dream asks, feral grin stretching inhumanly wide on his face, Ranboo catching a glimpse of gleaming green eyes turning a glowing red under the mask “Just who the **fuck** do you think you are asshole?” he bristles angrily and powerful magic radiates off of him, forcing the hunters to take a terrified step back. Dream summons an enchanted netherite axe into his left hand, sweeping it in a wide arc as he positions himself protectively in front of the fallen and injured Ranboo “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY REALM OR I’LL KILL YOU ALL!!” He roars, magic sweeping over them and wind swirling around the man as he begins to levitate off the ground._

_“We can’t fight an Admin” one of them hisses “We gotta go!”_

_“Come on!” another snaps, tugging at their companion “Run!” The hunters turn tail and flee into the trees, Dream still levitating angrily._

_“Fucking hunters” he snarls, snapping his fingers. Ranboo can hear faint screams of pain and he almost wishes he couldn’t hear the even fainter sound of several heavy things hitting the forest floor._

_Almost._

_Dream lands back on the ground lightly, putting away his axe and running a hand through light brown hair_

_“Thank you” Ranboo whispers, struggling to his feet. Dream seems to glance over at him and shakes his head, snapping his fingers once more. Ranboo wobbles and lands back on the floor, now solid wood instead of dirt. He looks around at his surroundings, shocked at seeing a sprawling city instead of forest “Wha-“_

_“You get a free pass for the day” Dream huffs “But tomorrow you’re fair game, got it kid?”_

_“O-okay?” he agrees, not sure what the Admin meant. Dream grins, fangs glinting eagerly_

_“Great. It’s been a while since I had someone new” he chuckles ominously before vanishing. Ranboo shrugs it off, getting up and stumbling down the wooden path for some sort of other person he could ask proper help from._

_He finds out the next day **exactly** what Dream means by being fair game, making himself much too familiar with the Holy Land’s layout to escape the cackling Admin._

* * *

“Granted, he shot me on multiple occasions the next day” Ranboo shrugs, Philza snorting in sympathy “But he still got rid of the hunters for me, so I guess I kinda feel a bit indebted”

“Dangerous thinking there mate” Phil warns, wings flapping a bit as he tried snapping the iron anklet off with a rod he’d found “One minute you think he’s an ally and before you know it there’s a knife in your back.”

“You trust him to watch over Techno” the teen argues

“Trust is a _strong_ word.” Phil grunts, laughing triumphantly when the monitor finally fell off. “And it’s only because I know it’s in his best interests to keep Tech alive. It’s a delicate balance with Dream, you gotta make sure there’s something worthwhile in it for him _and_ yourself before making a deal with that masked devil.” He gets up and brushes himself off “He watches over my boys, and I give him updates on L’manberg. Simple as that. I’m sure Techno has a similar deal with him, he certainly didn’t get that totem on his own.” He looks over at the towering teen “And you? Where do your alliances lie?” Ranboo shrugged

“I’m just looking out for those that have helped me” he admits, heading for the door “Trying to keep the peace. See you ‘round Philza” Phil laughs bitterly at that, staring down at the device in his hands with an odd look on his face as the teen leaves

“I wonder how long we can keep this peace up” he mumbles to himself

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell by now, Dream has everyone wrapped around his finger. Quackity SEVERELY underestimated the extent of Dream's influence in my version of the SMP
> 
> Influence
> 
> \- Ranboo is neutral. He gives Dream L'manberg meeting minutes and in exchange Dream "Watches" over Tommy, Tubbo, Phil and Techno since they were nice to him and he wants to keep them safe. He could care less about the fate of L'manberg
> 
> -Phil cares about his kids. In exchange for important information on L'manberg, Dream keeps an eye on Techno and Tommy to make sure they don't die (safety on the other hand is a completely different thing lmao)
> 
> \- Tubbo relies a lot on Dream and trusts him pretty well despite everyone's warnings not to. He's opened up a lot to him ever since becoming President since he feels alone in the position and often views Dream as a friend. Dream offers advice and companionship (occasionally protection ex. Sapnap and Squeeks) in exchange, Tubbo usually warns him about most plots against him (which is why Dream knows he's on the hit list, Tubbo warned him jokingly)
> 
> \- Tommy has mixed feelings. Dream did a good job of gaslighting him in isolation and that still has effects on Tommy since he sees Dream as a friend most of the time. Any encounters after escaping Logstershire, Dream will continue to refer to Tommy as a "friend" and will guilt trip him for leaving. Dream will also continue to plant distrust in Tommy towards anyone other than himself
> 
> -Ghostbur really likes Dream and trusts him completely. Due to the fact that he's dead, he makes for a great gossip picker-upper. His childlike innocence also makes him really easy to manipulate and convince that Eret was the villain in Alivebur's life, not Dream (due to the song). Dream makes sure to always be friendly and patient with Ghostbur in order to keep his trust.
> 
> \- Eret. Everything that happens under Eret's rule is reported to Dream since Dream has the power to easily take away the crown and since it's technically Dream's land in the first place.
> 
> \- Technoblade arguably has the most balanced relationship with Dream. Their goals of Anarchy and Chaos line up most of the time so the two work in tandem to keep the other safe so their goals are easier to achieve. Although never explicitly threatened or even vaguely mentioned, both Techno and Dream are aware that the other is capable of severely hurting their loved ones so they try to get along as best as possible (Techno with Phil and Dream with George & Sapnap)


End file.
